Randall Edwards
Randall Edwards is Darcy and Clare's absent father, and ex-husband of Helen Martin. He first appeared in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Character History Season 7 Mr. Edwards makes his debut in the first episode of season 7, Standing In The Dark (1). When he and his wife, Mrs Edwards, were waiting to pick up Darcy from Cheer Squad, they meet Ms. Hatzilakos. They begin having a conversation about the relationship between Darcy and Peter. Mrs. Edwards and he do not approve of Peter. In Standing In The Dark (2), he is present in the hospital, waiting for Darcy. When he hears the news of her self-harm, he is shocked and upset. In [[Bust a Move (1)|'Bust a Move (1)']], he and his wife put Darcy in a camp for troubled teens, so she that she can become a better person and be able to deal with her issues. Season 10 In [[Better Off Alone (1)|'Better Off Alone (1)']], he is seen in a bad mood and not showing up to the church fundraiser. When Helen asks how she looks, he doesn't pay attention, too busy looking at his cellphone (although it is unknown if he was texting his mistress). They get into an argument. He is also shown to not be a very good father to Clare in this episode. In Love Lockdown (1), he is late to the Space Awakening awards and gives Clare flowers to make up for it; Helen is not happy about this. Clare is upset with the way they don't care about her award, so she sneaks out with Eli. He and Helen were supposed to be telling Clare news. On the date, Clare refuses to pick up her phone. When she gets home at midnight, they see she has a helix piercing and are very upset. In Love Lockdown (2), he and his wife announce to Clare that they are getting a divorce. In Umbrella (1), he and Helen put up the house for auction. This upsets Clare very much, and she unsuccessfully tries to get the family back together. Season 11 In Should've Said No (2), it is revealed that he repeatedly cheated on Helen, resulting in their divorce. In [[Not Ready To Make Nice (1)|'Not Ready To Make Nice (1)']], Randall picks Clare up from school, and he is glad they are communicating, as they haven't seen much of each other since the divorce. Clare asks if she can move in with him, but he reveals he is living with a woman named Irene, whose kids visit them during the weekends. Due to the lack of space, he tells Clare there isn't enough room for her to move in. Appearances Trivia *His "late night meetings" were actually his meetings with his mistress. *Randall had multiple affairs while he and Helen were still married. *He taught Clare how to tell time with his watch. *Randall bought himself a condo after the divorce. *He is one of seven husbands that cheated on their wives, the others being Mr. Ryan, Archie Simpson, Mr. Brooks, Robert Kerwin, Troy Stone and Miles Hollingsworth II. *He lives with a woman named Irene, who may be his wife or girlfriend, and her kids (only on the weekends). Relationships *Helen Martin (Divorced) ** Start Up: Before Standing In The Dark (701-702) ** Broke Up: Love Lockdown (2) (1027)Love Lockdown (2) *** Reason: He cheated on his wife numerous times while they were still married and they decided to get a divorce. *Irene **Start Up: Some point between Better Off Alone (1) (1007) and Love Lockdown (2) (1027) Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Recurring Characters